BLCA c03s01
Text Scrivener lay in a meadow that had been corrupted and transformed into black mire in full Tyrant Wyrm form, half-dozing. He was still learning to control his new abilities, and what the limits of his powers were: among other things, it seemed that his true form was this, the enormous Tyrant Wyrm body, and if he tried to sleep or let his emotions get the better of him, his form automatically shifted from his half-Wyrm, half-pony state back into this huge shape. He also had yet to learn to control the way his very presence tended to warp and distort the earth around him: by just staying in an area for too long in his full Wyrm body, the very ground transformed into mire and swamp, trees rotted and collapsed and new, alien ferns began to sprout in the place of old vegetation. He was toxic to the environment, polluting the world with his presence... or perhaps transforming it was a better way to describe it, as he shifted a bit and then pulled the winged unicorn curled against his breast closer. Luna smiled softly, safe in the forelimbs of the immense creature, rubbing her face slowly against the scales of his broad chest. Her dark, almost-black coat made her cyan-green eyes seem to glow, and her starry, ephemeral mane and tail pulsed slowly with life of their own, eternally swaying and twisting as her black pearl swayed quietly around her neck on its length of ivy. Her changes were more subtle, were mostly inside her... but the way they were hidden did nothing to detract from how important they were. Nightmare Moon was stirring inside her now, on the verge of awakening, and for once Luna was almost eager to meet with her darker self, to see what changes that side of her had undergone, what discoveries her passionate alter ego had made... and perhaps even to hear her thoughts on Scrivener Blooms and his own metamorphosis. In these last few days, after visiting with Sleipnir, after finding more of Odin's secrets and a few skirmishes with the rare warriors that dared to challenge them to battle, Luna felt more and more proud of both herself and her husband, more and more was less afraid of revealing their new selves to the world and instead eager to show everypony what they had become. She knew at the same time it wasn't something that everyone would understand: perhaps it wasn't even something she should take the pride in that she did. Yet all the same... she did, if not for their strength, then for what they had overcome, and what they were learning to control. Nightmare Moon, bringer of eternal night, and a Tyrant Wyrm, parasitic destroyer of worlds: it was a match made in Heaven if Heaven was Hell. Scrivener chuckled softly at this, the sound rumbling up out of his chest as he finally rose his head and yawned loudly, exhaling a bit of blue smog, and Luna smiled wryly up at him as she shoved her hooves against the front of his breast and said mildly: "Shut up, beetle. I still make more sense than thou does." "Yes, well, I'm a poet and writers are bad and all your usual arguments." Scrivener replied dryly, glancing absently up at the blue sky overhead before he looked down towards Luna with a smile, then cracked his neck before he carefully slipped backwards to his claws, stretching absently out. "Shall we return to Looking Glass World today?" "Aye, Scrivener. This last rest was nice... but now it is time to head home." Luna paused for a few moments, looking down thoughtfully before she glanced up at him and watched with tenderness as the male closed his eyes and concentrated, his body rippling and twisting as it shrank slowly down to its half-pony, half-Wyrm state. "Thou art mastering thyself rapidly and well. 'Tis too bad thou cannot use magic..." Luna paused, looking thoughtfully at Scrivy as he gazed back as the transformation ended, rubbing absently at his now-pony features with one claw... and then Luna laughed and shook her head, saying easily: "Thoughts for the future, 'tis all. We already have plenty to keep us occupied as it is. Let us instead gather our things from where they are hidden and make our way down to Looking Glass World... if all goes according to plan, after all, by the end of the day we shall be dining with family and friends, after all." "What about the signal amplifiers that Illyria suggested?" Scrivener Blooms asked curiously, and Luna snorted in amusement, giving him a flat look before the male snorted in entertainment. "Hey, it might be nice to be evil without being arrogant." "Scrivener Blooms, thou art a world-eating beast. 'Tis not arrogant to think thou may be able to accomplish a feat of impressive power and prowess beside me, if we both put our strengths together." Luna chastised kindly, and Scrivy shrugged a bit before the winged unicorn added in a softer voice: "Before I was worried, aye, and thought the amplifiers necessary... but now we ourselves have been amplified, we are in possession of far-greater powers than we had before... that combined with Valthrudnir's cards should be more than enough to bring our friends back, just the way they were." Scrivy nodded slowly at this, meeting her eyes, and they traded emotions, thoughts, ideas, and so much more in a swirl of sound and imagery before they both smiled a bit, then simply nodded to one-another. With that, they fell into step side-by-side, striding through the dark but fertile marshland as they slipped closer to one another, almost pressing together as they made their way past the warped trees at the edge of the alien mire, heading towards the road that would lead them back to Valhalla. The walk was short but soothing, and Scrivener enjoyed the feeling of his body loosening up as they strode down the path: polymorphing always left his muscles feeling sore and stiff, but Luna had explained that his body would eventually adjust to its new ability and he would become more 'malleable' over time, possibly to the point where like her, he could do more than just shift back and forth between two static forms. While the idea of being a shapeshifter tickled him, however, the male was already happy with what he had: the ability to walk alongside his wife as a mostly-pony, disguising his new true shape, was more than enough to satisfy him in that regard. Luna, however, tossed him an amused smile as they passed onto the wooden bridge leading into the damaged castle, cocking her head towards him and saying teasingly: "And what fun is there in discretion and moderation, beloved? Thou should indulge. More than ever, we have reason and means to pursue a more... liberated lifestyle than most could ever dream of, after all." "Any excuse for 'fun,' huh?" Scrivener remarked, and Luna shrugged a bit, looking at him with a grin, and the male couldn't help but laugh and toss her an entertained look in return. "Okay, okay, I guess I should know better than to bother arguing at this point anyway." Luna nodded firmly in agreement as they passed through the damaged, wide gates of the castle, and then she veered quickly off to the side as Scrivener paused in the path, watching her with a soft smile as she headed around a large, burnt tree near the wall of the enormous courtyard they were in. A moment later, two satchel bags hefted themselves from the ground and floated quickly over to Scrivener, settling themselves on either side of his body as the winged unicorn headed back towards him with a soft smile. "And now, beloved, to the portal. To our Looking Glass World, and to reintroduce ourselves to those residents who do not yet know of the changes that have taken place..." Scrivener Blooms nodded, and he fell into pace again beside the winged unicorn as they turned to cross the courtyard, heading towards a pair of heavy wrought-iron doors that Luna had torn off their hinges the day before in their search for a way out of Valhalla. Sleipnir had been glad enough to spend pleasant time with them, after all... but he also hadn't been very willing to give them any information whatsoever about the place they were in, or help them find their way back to the layers of Midgard. Luna had simply shrugged and explained afterwards that was his way: he was a wonderful older brother, able to find joy in the darkest of times, never bearing a grudge or feeling anger for long... but he also had a strong sense of honor that guided everything he did, and while he bore them no ill-will for everything that had happened and loved Luna as a sibling and hesitantly approved of Scrivener Blooms, they had also killed Odin, whom he had looked up to as a father. He could not help his father's killers finish their dirty work in Valhalla, even if they were his little sister and brother-in-law. When they had parted ways, Sleipnir had solemnly said that if something happened, and they once more had to face one-another as enemies, he would spare them the mercy that he could... but he would do what he had to do, and expected Luna to treat him the same way. Luna had nodded slowly, looking both saddened and yet unsurprised, and brother and sister had traded a tight embrace... then Scrivener had been dragged into a hug as well by the enormous earth pony before he had left for wherever the roads of Asgard led. Luna lowered her head with a faint smile as these memories played through her mind, murmuring softly: "Sometimes I wonder what the true worth of honor must be, beloved poet. It seems sometimes as if it only gets in the way of what we desire... other times, I know that without it I would be more damned than the demons of Helheim. 'Tis vexing. All things should be like... like saddles. Able to come on and off as one pleases, for when the occasion calls for it." "This is why I love you, Luna." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Luna laughed despite herself, giving him an entertained look as they strode into a marbled corridor past the broken doors. The male couldn't help his eyes from roving upwards, glancing over the damaged statues, the hints of a failed ambush, the burn marks over the walls as he murmured: "We certainly made a mess of this place, didn't we?" "We razed our way across warrior's paradise, beloved. On the bright side, I do not believe either of us aspired to reach Heaven in the afterlife." Luna replied, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as he gave her an amused look. "Well, 'tis true, is it not? Although I do not think Helheim will be so eager to accept us, either... we are notoriously bad house-guests." Scrivener smiled a bit again as they continued down the hall, then Luna turned towards a half-ajar door, flicking her horn to open it with telekinesis and lead them into another long, marbled hallway, the two carefully stepping over rubble from an ugly hole in the ceiling and shattered pieces of clockwork golem, as Luna added meditatively: "I had fond memories of this place, aye... but at the same time, I cannot say I am entirely saddened by the turn events took. Buildings, cities, civilizations can be rebuilt: it is people that cannot be put back together anew. Even if I was once a Valkyrie, after all... I am not the same person I once was back then." Luna smiled, however, even as she carefully stepped over the ruins of another golem, and then she shook her head and muttered: "What disgusts me so, however, is the fact that instead of finding more good people to replace those who had fallen, Odin put together these servile and slow machines... it seems much like something Valthrudnir would have preferred." "Both of them are gone now, Luna... we shouldn't dwell on either of them." Scrivener said softly, and the winged unicorn hesitated, but then nodded slowly as they turned towards a door inscribed with a circle of runes near the top, Scrivener reaching up to grasp the worn gold handle. He paused for a moment, then smiled towards the female, adding softly: "Either way, we don't have to come back here if we don't want to. We have a home to restore... a home to protect." "Aye, we do." Luna said softly, nodding firmly, and then she smiled as Scrivener pulled the door open before half-bowing to her with a wink, and she snorted in amusement, nudging him teasingly with her shoulder as she strode through. "And what a masculine beast thou has become, doing such a good job of taking care of his helpless mare!" "Yes, we'll just overlook the fact that even as a Tyrant Wyrm the only things I can do are trample and breathe poison over everything." Scrivener replied dryly, and Luna snorted in entertainment as he followed her into the cubical, mostly-empty room beyond, the door swinging quietly shut behind them as he added meditatively: "Besides, you keep jumping on top of me and riding me around like a war-steed. If that doesn't say something about our relationship I don't know what does." "Yes, that I am always at the reins." Luna quipped, and Scrivener sighed and rolled his eyes as the winged unicorn faced the sole object in this room: an enormous, oval-shaped stone monolith, the flat face of it covered with gemstones and runes like a star chart of an impossible sky, or some alien calender marked with the dates of unknown prophecy. "Now, lend me thy might, great beast of burden, we must open this portal to return to Looking Glass World." Scrivener nodded hesitantly, glancing towards Luna, and the winged unicorn smiled a bit as she looked back, saying reasonably: "Even if I am wrong and this is the incorrect room, leading us to a different layer of reality than expected... so what of it? We shall simply summon the Bifrost and make our way across it back home. 'Tis not so difficult a problem." The poet grumbled a bit, but then he nodded slowly again, saying quietly: "Alright Luna, fair enough. Still, I hate to think of what could happen if we end up in another layer of reality where everypony's still alive and we show up looking like... like this." He rose a claw moodily, then frowned thoughtfully, glancing up at Luna as she smiled with mischief over at him... but whatever prank had popped into her mind was brushed aside as the male asked quietly, in a more-serious voice: "What about the anchor world? Now that Odin is gone... what do we do about it? Do we try and protect it, still?" Luna nodded slowly, looking back towards him as she said quietly: "Of course, Scrivy. We absolutely must... if not because if it is ever threatened, all of the layers will be threatened, then because if it dies, we too shall die. Reasons of ego or of altruism, they matter not, though... either way it is something that all can agree must be defended from those few who would be stupid or suicidal enough to do it harm." Scrivener nodded in return with a grunt of agreement, and Luna smiled at him after a moment, saying quietly: "But 'tis something to worry about later. For now, our focus must be upon returning to our home, and fixing our own world... so cease thy fretting. Thou art a world destroyer, not a world-nanny." "I like that no matter what happens, we'll always be making jokes at my expense." Scrivener said dryly, and then he gave her a rueful smile before he turned his eyes towards the portal, adding moodily: "I have this very distinct feeling that Pinkamena and Twilight are going to have plenty of bad one-liners of their own to say about me, and that only Twilight I'll ever be able to scare into submission. And even then that'll only be for a little while." "Aye, thou art still a big softie at heart, especially when it comes to the winged unicorn whom thou thinks has a better flank than me." Luna replied dryly, and Scrivener grumbled at her even as they both bowed their heads forwards in synchronization, feeling their hearts beating as one, breathing in time with one another as Luna's horn glowed with dark sapphire light, her mane sparking with electricity as Scrivener dug his claws against the floor. Their heads lowered, and then they arched their backs and rose head and horn high, teeth gritting, the same expression of concentration etching itself over the features of the two as energy rumbled through the air around them, and the gemstones and runes over the oval monolith glittered, lighting up one after the other in rapid succession until the entire stone seemed to pulse with radiance. White lightning crackled along the stone as Scrivener and Luna both staggered backwards, wincing as magical recoil tore over their bodies... before both ponies looked up as a swirling vortex of golden light opened in front of them, eyes glowing as they felt each other's emotions rollicking through their bodies, felt one another's determination and excitement as the same grin crested their faces. The portal hummed quietly, and Scrivener and Luna traded a quick look before the winged unicorn grinned slightly and jerked her head towards the tunnel of light, saying easily: "Come, Scrivener Blooms. We return home now... let Valhalla and all who still hide here rot. I doubt that we shall ever come back." "And what about Melinda?" Scrivener asked after a moment, glancing towards her with entertainment, and Luna looked amusedly back at the poet, who snorted in amusement after a moment. "Of course, right. She ran away, and never showed her face again. We'll leave her to suffer in paradise, what a painful punishment." "For her, I think it shall prove fitting." Luna said softly, glancing towards the portal, and Scrivener studied the winged unicorn thoughtfully for a moment... and yet it wasn't that he was upset by the sudden ruthlessness, rather... part of him was impressed by it, took sharp and dark pleasure in it. "Come, before the portal closes." With that, Luna began forwards, and Scrivener fell into pace beside her as they ran into the swirling tunnel of golden light. Both creatures winced at first as electricity crackled over them and the golden energy of the tunnel seemed to burn against their forms, steam hissing up from their bodies as Scrivener's rippled and Luna's mane became like blue fire, twisting and flicking behind her before she threw her head back and laughed as her eyes glowed with ivory light. "'Tis incredible, Scrivener Blooms!" Scrivener grunted in agreement as he lowered his head, feeling his body flexing, shifting slightly as they continued to charge down the golden causeway, the light around them growing more intense for a few moments before, in a flash of light, they tore through what felt like an invisible membrane, the air shattering around them like glass into shards of energy as they ripped out of the tunnel and staggered into the daylight of a grassy, green field, a bright sun shimmering faintly in the cloudy skies overhead. The tall grasses swayed around the two, tickling their ankles as behind them, a glowing golden rip in reality sparked before rapidly sealing itself, and yet Luna and Scrivener were barely aware of this as birds flew overhead with a series of chirps and they gazed slowly back and forth, barely able to believe they had made it... they had returned to what was now their new home. To their backs was a beautiful, enormous forest, expansive and free... and several hundred feet away were the outer walls of their beloved Ponyville, made up of straw-roofed homes and quaint buildings and small businesses. It was their little kingdom, the source of so much of what they wanted to protect and bring back into the world... and Luna smiled softly as she shook herself out, her ephemeral locks returning to normal as Scrivener stretched slowly as his own body ceased to ripple, the faint glow fading from their eyes. "Look, Scrivy... 'tis wonderful. We are home." "Yeah. It is... and we are." Scrivener replied softly, and then he laughed quietly and shook his head slowly before the two started forwards across the fields, the male smiling slightly as his eyes flicked towards her. "Our cottage is going to need some modifications, you know." "Oh, do not be silly. Our cottage will be our secret sanctuary still, but I believe that now we will require different lodgings, especially given our new roles in life." Luna replied kindly, glancing towards Scrivener as her eyes half-lidded. "The castle of our dreams, the temple of our nightmares... I believe we shall have this brought to life." Scrivener began to open his mouth... and then he only closed it and nodded thoughtfully as his gaze roved backwards towards the Everfree Forest, murmuring thoughtfully: "Perhaps that isn't such a bad idea. It could be more than merely a domain for us to entertain ourselves in... it can be a safe haven, where we can keep and protect the things that are important to us. But what does that mean, Luna? That you intend to set us up as rulers of the night, emperor and empress of a moonlit imperium?" "Don't be silly, Scrivener Blooms. Both thou and I may be serviceable leaders, but I do not delude myself that I am a great ruler. Nay, let my sister have her old position, or let ponies elect their own... or perhaps we shall even choose strong leaders for them as we set up the old baronies across this new Equestria." Luna said thoughtfully, tilting her head back musingly as they continued across the fields... and then she smiled slightly as they looked towards the gate, and several Nibelung hastily fled into Ponyville at the sight of them, yelling what sounded almost like an alarm. "Oh look. I believe they know of what we have done. That shall save a little bit of explanation." "You're very wicked today, Luna, but I can't say I don't mind. As long as it's not directed towards me." Scrivener smiled despite himself, and the winged unicorn laughed as she bowed her head forwards with the faintest of blushes, seeming oddly touched. By the time they reached the gates, more than half a dozen Nibelung had assembled: some were dressed only in hides and simple clothes, others stood ready in armor, and they carried everything from dusty, well-used sledgehammers to weapons built for battle like sword and crossbow. The dwarves all looked tense, their tusks glinting, shivering visibly beneath their dark fur as two other wolf-pigs stepped carefully forwards, one wearing a rawhide kilt and vest and with his hands raised, the other dressed in robes, his arms crossed over his chest. These last Nibelung were different from the others: their stature was less barbarian, their eyes were more intelligent, their tusks were shorn down so they looked much more wolf than boar... and then the Nibelung in the strange kilt stepped towards them again, saying slowly: "Fancy-corn... I mean, Luna Lightblade... we have heard that you betrayed Odin. That you killed him... and looking at you, well..." He hesitated a bit, and Luna held up a hoof, silencing him before she smiled faintly and stepped forwards, saying quietly: "Greece, Architect and Artificer. Do not fear or despair; we were not betrayers, we were the betrayed. Odin knew the consequences of his actions, and yet he all the same pledged to kill us for... dark reasons." She glanced towards Scrivener Blooms silently, who looked back, his own eyes soft. "I believe he was not just scared... but jealous. I believe he had spent so long afraid, he decided upon a course of action before giving us fair judgment. So aye, we killed him. But had we not, he would have killed us both. "Greece, Illyria, I will not lie: I do feel... changed from whom I once was. I no longer hesitate to sate my urges and desires as oft as I have in the past, and I no longer worry as much as I once did upon the consequences of my actions." Luna continued quietly, lowering her head forwards, and then she gestured gently towards Scrivener. "And my husband, too, has changed. It would not be a wise course of action to antagonize him, I shall say this with pride. But despite our changes, we have no plans to renege upon our deal with thee, and I do not wish to harm my friends, or even allies I am less-fond of such as thee, Illyria." Luna smiled towards the robed dwarf, and Illyria grunted, looking moodily at her before the winged unicorn gazed back and forth, continuing quietly: "Worry not, we do not plan to butcher thee. In fact, we have more projects for thy kind, if thou art interested... and if not, thou art free to leave any time thou pleases to pursue life across Equestria. Our contract with thee and the rest of the Nibelung close shortly, thou sees... tonight, my husband and I shall use our newfound strength to bring back the Pales." "What about the amplifiers? I thought we had agreed on that." Illyria said irritably, and Luna and Scrivener glanced towards him as Greece winced a bit. "Powerful or not, fancy-corn, this is taking an unnecessary risk..." "Nay, it is confidence in my abilities, Illyria. Besides, I have a better project in mind for thee than building obelisks that shall only be used once... I wish for thee to construct me a fortress, a dark castle of obsidian and onyx." Luna smiled slightly, glancing over the dwarf, and Illyria looked taken aback before he gazed warily at her, as if suspecting this was some kind of joke. "I shall go over the specifics with thee later... for now, Scrivener Blooms and I shall be fine resting in the forest. But tell me, Architect, does thou have the skill to create a stronghold such as what I desire?" "It would be incredibly difficult... such specific stone would need to be mined several hours to the southeast, and transported along the dirt highway by wagon." Illyria muttered, rubbing at the underside of his muzzle as he looked down thoughtfully, yet he seemed almost excited by the prospect. "You challenge me, fancy-corn... but it pleases me. Yes, yes, I shall check what locations are suitable for such a fortress and where we can acquire the materials-" "Nay, Scrivener Blooms and I shall choose our own location in the Everfree Forest... but worry not, we shall also landscape it and carve out the path for thee, 'twill be no problem for us." Luna replied with a slight smile, and then she glanced towards Greece as the Nibelung only continued to stare disbelievingly between the two. "What is it, friend?" "I... Odin is dead, you two have changed, and now you've come back and you're making nice with Illyria. I'm very confused, and... a little concerned." Greece said finally, rubbing at the nub of a tusk as Illyria looked at him with dry entertainment. "What?" "Changes happen, Artificer... it comes with the territory of working for warlords." Illyria replied dryly, and he shot a moody look towards Luna. "I was never entirely pleased to work with Odin and his underlings, and perhaps am lacking a certain amount of empathy... but whether I like her or not, I trust the fancy-corn's word. And now, she offers us further employment: if you wish to tyrannize someone, you do not offer them a good job or freedom. You enslave them or kill them once their usefulness is up." Greece grimaced a bit, and then he glanced up as Luna leaned towards him, saying quietly: "I am sorry, Greece, for these circumstances. But they were unavoidable... all I can do now is try and move forwards, and see through this vision of Equestria. Aye, 'twill be a little... different now than at first, and before tonight, Scrivener Blooms and I have plans that will lend further strength to our cause and would have likely been disapproved of by Odin... and the path my husband and I walk is far thicker now with shadows than 'twas before. But I will treat thee fairly. I will not seek to tyrannize. Yet I will also not shy away from what is in the best interests of my country-to-be-reborn." The Nibelung sighed a bit... but then he rose a hand towards the other dwarves that were standing uncertainly around the group, and the wolf-pigs lowered their weapons as they mumbled to one-another before Greece finally met Luna's eyes, saying quietly: "Then I'll trust you. But I want to know more about what happened, fancy-corn, and about you and your husband's state. I am not simply concerned for myself and my brethren... I'm concerned for you both." "And that means a world to me, Greece. To us both." Luna smiled faintly, bowing her head humbly forwards, and Greece laughed awkwardly before the winged unicorn looked up and said quietly: "Fear not, we shall speak of things soon. But my husband and I... have a task to accomplish in the Everfree Forest before time grows too late. Will thou wait a few hours for our return?" Greece nodded awkwardly after a moment, and Illyria bowed politely before the robed Architect said quietly: "We have enough work to keep us busy until then. I shall send out a message to the other Architects and let them know of your plans, fancy-corn, and find the spot where your magic will have its greatest effect across Equestria." "I appreciate this, Illyria. I am glad we have found common ground." Luna replied courteously, and she and Scrivener Blooms both bowed back before the winged unicorn smiled slightly as she turned around, saying easily over her shoulder: "I shall be looking forwards to what thou thinks of my future plans, dwarf." The Nibelung grunted, looking moodily after the two as Scrivener turned and followed Luna back out of Ponyville and towards the Everfree Forest, and Greece sighed a little as he rubbed at his face, grimacing to himself as he studied the backs of the ponies and did his best to repress a shudder at what he feared now lurked beneath the faces of both equines. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story